


Wouldn't Know Flirting if it Bit Him in the Lips

by Ghrelt



Series: We Taught Ourselves to Love [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, clueless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghrelt/pseuds/Ghrelt
Summary: Nicky gets flirted with and is utterly clueless.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: We Taught Ourselves to Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830847
Comments: 81
Kudos: 1312





	Wouldn't Know Flirting if it Bit Him in the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought. Leave a comment if you liked it! And come join the Old Guard [discord! ](https://discord.gg/kDJpjxx)

**Antwerp, 1944**

The port had just been reopened, and supplies were flowing again.

Cause for celebration in the city.

Every inn and tavern and pub in the city was packed, and the liquor flowed freely in the raucous celebration that followed.

Nicky stood at the bar, trying to flag down a harried-looking young woman to order another round of drinks.

He felt for her, he really did. But the immortals had as much to celebrate as anyone else here and so he was about to add to her workload. He’d ensure she was paid well for the hassle, at least.

Leaning on the sleeve-polished wood, he patiently waited his turn to order.

 _“Haven’t seen you here before,”_ a deep voice said in Dutch from nearby.

Glancing around, he spotted a fresh-faced young man with a new scar across his chin. Sandy hair fell across his forehead, not quite obscuring a pair of striking green eyes. _“I’m sure that can be said of many in this establishment. Or even the city, for that matter,”_ he replied in perfect-though-accented Dutch.

The man was likewise leaning on the bar, gaze keen on Nicky and a broad smile splitting his face. _“You have a name?”_

 _“Last time I checked,”_ Nicky replied with his own cheeky grin.

_“I’m Finn.”_

_“Nicky. I take it you’re from here?”_

For a moment he scowled as he stumbled closer, some rude idiot having bumped him from behind. They were almost touching now, but the place was so crowded there was a lot of that going around. _“Yeah and things have sure gotten better since all you visitors showed up.”_

_“I am glad. It’s nice to see some hope returning.”_

Something lit in the man’s green eyes, bright and keen.

And the before Nicky knew what was happening, soft lips were brushing his.

He would have been less surprised if the man had shot him.

His hands flapped uselessly at his side as he wondered _what the fuck was happening._ Momentarily shocked into inaction.

The man pulled back a moment later, flashing a soft smile while Nicky gaped and blushed at him. _“Never been kissed by a man before?”_ he said, cupping Nicky’s cheek.

 _“Not exactly,”_ came another voice from nearby.

Nicky’s eyes fell closed and all the breath left him as a familiar hand came to rest on his shoulder. Slid up to the back of his neck and pulled him away from the bar. Gently.

His eyes opened again to a deep brown gaze with a glint not unlike he’d just seen in another. And like the pull of flowers to the sun, another pair of lips drew him, until the familiar press that hit him like the crushing inevitable fall of mountains into the sea.

A moment and a thousand years later, Yusuf pulled away, turning toward the poor fool who’d just made a pass at his adorably clueless mate as he slung his arm around Nico’s waist. 

_“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t…”_

Yusuf waved down the man’s apology. _“How could I blame you for wanting such a man? In any case, he is taken.”_

Nicky nodded. Emphatically. Face on fire.

_“You are a lucky man. Buy you a round to apologise?”_

Yusuf grinned. Patted Nicky’s shoulder. _“See, love?”_ he said in Arabic. _“You’re good for something after all.”_

Nicky just buried his face in Yusuf’s shoulder as silent laughter at his own expense shook his own.

xXx

Yusuf saw it coming. The smile. The lean. The ‘accidental’ way the man moved closer. Watched the whole thing, biting back a grin.

Moving in to save him, all the while. But most definitely enjoying the show.

Booker and Andy saw it too, snorting into their empty mugs and slumping in the booth next to each other as laughter bubbled up. Tears pouring down Andy’s face and Booker clutching at his stomach as the inevitable happened.

Poor Nicky.

“Not. One. Word,” he said as he returned, sliding into the booth and barely resisting the urge to pull his hood up.

There were many, _many_ words.

Some days the only reason he tolerated this lot was the warm hand in his. Worth it, but still. _Some days._


End file.
